June 29, 2006
Kayla: Steve. Nick: Hey. Uh, it was Frankie on the phone. He, uh, he said Jack is with Jennifer, everything's okay. Jack's decided to stay in Salem. He's not going back to the hospice. Kayla: Well, that's great. That's great news for Jennifer...and for us. Maybe then you can stick around for a while and, uh, who knows? Maybe something will jog your memory.. Nick: Well, yeah, but, like I said, don't get your hopes up. Kayla: Oh, don't you worry about me. Just promise me that you'll keep an open mind. Nick: I can do that. Kayla: Great. Do you want to come with me? Nick: Okay. Nick: I'm really sorry. You know, I told you not to get your hopes up. Kayla: I know, but I thought when you saw that yacht... Nick: Yeah, but if I didn't remember the wedding in the other church, why would I remember this one? Kayla: Because this was our first wedding. Nick: Okay. So, tell me all about it. Kayla: Well, it's a long story, but before our wedding, I was injured in this accident. I lost my hearing and my ability to speak. Eventually, through surgery, I got my hearing back, but I still wasn't able to talk, and the doctors didn't know if I'd even be able to. And then our wedding day came. We had both been looking forward to it for such a long time. Steve: Courage. You can go ahead now. Kayla: I, Kayla. Steve: So close. Kayla: Take you, Steve... to be my husband. Kayla: I'll never forget the look on your face when I said those words. Nick: If I can't remember a thing like that, then, you know, this is hopeless. Kayla: No, don't say that. Listen... I'm not giving up. And I still have some more things to show you. Come with me. Come on. Kayla: I really appreciate you showing this to us. Thank you. Officer: You're the boss man's little sister. If you want to see an empty jail cell, fine by me. Kayla: Thanks. Well, um, this is it. Nick: What? It's a lockup. What are we doing here? Kayla: This is where I almost gave birth to our baby. Nick: Oh. Oh, yeah. Jack mentioned something about that. What were you doing in jail? I can't imagine you in jail. Kayla: Well, it's another long story, and it also came to a head on our wedding day. Nick: Would that be the first or the second? Kayla: Well, neither. Nick: Say what? Kayla: There were actually three weddings. The first one was invalid when your presumed-dead first wife, Marina, came back alive. And the second was interrupted before they had a chance to pronounce us husband and wife, when I was arrested for Marina's murder. I mean, it looked like I did it, but I didn't really do it. I mean, it's a long story. So to make a long story short, I was arrested and thrown in the county jail to await, uh, trial. And then I went into labor in the courtroom. Nick: During the trial? Kayla: During the trial. We barely made it to the hospital in time. Steve: Don't push, Kayla. Kayla: I have to. Steve: No, please don’t. Okay, now, Kayla. Now push. Yes, you got it. You got it. Kayla: Ohh! Groaning Steve: It's okay. crying He'll show it to you. A girl -- a beautiful, healthy, perfect baby girl. Kayla: And that's how our precious baby girl came into this world. Chuckles Pretty crazy, huh? Nick: Yeah. Crazy. So, what happened next? Kayla: Well, eventually, I was exonerated, but not before a prison break and you and I fleeing the country when Stephanie was kidnaped and a bunch of other stuff like that. Nick: Wait, wait, wait. Wait. Okay. Arrested for attempted murder, prison break, kidnap -- what, are you pulling my leg? Kayla: No. No. You know, I-I don't want to scare you off, and I can't guarantee that our future won't be as crazy as our past. All I can tell you is that we were so happy, and I know that we could be that happy again together. Nick: Sighs Kayla: You know, I-I-I don't mean to be pressuring you, and I understand how overwhelming this must be for you. Nick: Scoffs For me? What about for you? Your husband comes back from the dead and can't remember anything about your life together. Kayla: It is overwhelming. I can't stop thinking about the day I lost you. Steve: Kayla. Kayla: What? Steve: Kayla. Kayla: What? Steve: Thank you. Kayla: Than you? Thank you for what? Steve: Thank you... for my life. I was nothing without you... and you gave me everything. Kayla: I can still give you everything. You listen to me. We've always gotten our strength from each other. Do you hear me? You take what you need. You take what you need from me. Steve: Gasping I-I-I l-- I love you, sweetness. Kayla: Sniffles I love you, too. I love you, too. Flatline No. Kayla: That was the worst day of my life. And when I buried you, a huge part of me went with you, and nothing in my life has ever been the same. And now that you're back here after all this time, it's -- it really is a miracle. And...I just... I just want to be with you... and I want us to be together. You're the only man I have ever really loved... or ever will. Kayla: Well, thank you for seeing me to the door. Do you want to maybe come in or something? Something to drink? Nick: You know, I better get back to Jack. He might need me. He's a big baby when it comes to taking his meds. Kayla: Well, maybe we can take this trip down memory lane some other time. Nick: Yeah. Listen, I'm sorry it's been a one-way street so far. Kayla: It's not your fault. You tried... and I thank you for that. What is it? Do you remember something? Category:2006